


Honey's Nap

by cutiebiz



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiebiz/pseuds/cutiebiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mori gives Honey a kiss to send him off to sleep...okay maybe more than a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey's Nap

**Author's Note:**

> My first little fic. I love this couple, would like to see more with them. Hope you all love it!  
> And, of course, I do not own these characters or have the rights to the OHSHC!

The guests had all cleared away by now and the club was busy harassing Haruhi, so they never even noticed Honey and Mori sitting at the little round table. Mori was using the perfectly polished fork to feed delicious strawberry cheesecake with whipped cream on top to Honey. Honey would lick his lips after every bite to get the whipped cream off slowly letting Mori watch his tongue lick the sweet cream from his face.

Mori felt like the room was getting way hotter than it should be, and Honey grinned and giggled quietly, knowing full well the effect that he was having on him. Honey opened his mouth for another bite and Mori gave it to him. This time Honey licked the bottom of the fork before taking the bite into his mouth and now Mori had a full on erection, making it uncomfortable to sit, but Mori sat still, stoic as ever, as though he wasn't even phased.

To anyone else, Mori would just seem like he was playing good servant, but that was because no one knew Mori as well as Honey, and Honey reveled in the way that he could push Mori's buttons. Honey took another bite, taking it slowly his mouth as he sought out Mori's leg under the table with his tiny foot. Mori didn't even seem to flinch but Honey could see the heat in his eyes, and licking the fork dry under Mori's hot gaze he let his foot press gently against Mori's crotch under the table. Mori's eyes drifted over to the other members of the club who were all trying to measure a struggling Haruhi for their next cosplay.

Mori stood up swiftly and quietly, and for a second Honey thought that he had gone too far, that he had somehow upset Mori until Mori bent over the table, cradling the blonde's small lovely face and using his thumb to wipe more whipped cream from the side of Honey's mouth. Mori bent close and stuck out his tongue to lick the whipped cream off of his own finger and bent forward until his forehead was touching Honey's. The smaller man took the hint and his tongue met Mori's, licking the whipped cream from it, their tongues dancing for a moment, Mori pulling him into a deeper, sensual kiss. Honey had to stifle his moan.

They didn't need the club to know about their habits...yeah sure, they _understood_ that Honey was older than most of them, and they _understood_ that Mori was the same age, but what they still _saw_ was their boy Lolita, too young to have an "adult" relationship. No. No one really understood that he was a man, all but Mori who knew him better than his own family. Mori, his best friend, cousin, protector and lover. Mori parted from their kiss and sat back down, looking placid as ever.

"Mitsukuni," he said in his deep, monotone voice, "it's time for your nap."

The group turned to their forgotten members, all waving at Honey saying, "Sleep weelllll!!!" all except Haruhi who was saying "I-I've gotta take a nap too! Time to sleep!" before they hurried her off to the dressing room, the twins carrying armfuls of dresses, coats and suits.

Once they were gone, Mori gathered Honey up with impressive speed, the smaller man wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You need to brush your teeth before you sleep," Mori murmured against Honey's ear, his lips brushing against it making the blonde shiver, feeling his own need against his uniform pants. His doe eyes met the taller man's stone ones, and he grinned at him, his innocence disappearing by the second.

"Well then by all means, let's get that thing in my mouth." Mori carried him to his private bathroom, and placed Honey on a step stool in front of the sink, and Honey saw with aggravation that Mori had been serious as he eyed the toothpaste and toothbrush sitting and waiting for him. He cast a frightening glare at Mori, who was smiling so faintly, no one but Honey would have known it was a smile.

Honey sighed, irritated and put the toothpaste on the toothbrush, not noticing that Mori had gone to his knees. As soon as the blonde had the toothbrush in his mouth he felt his pants being unbuttoned and unzipped. He looked down at Mori who was pulling down his pants, his mouth right next to Mitsukuni's hard dick. Mori looked up at him, his eyes blazing with want.

"You don't want another _cavity_. Do you?" So, obediently, not taking his eyes off of Mori, Honey began to brush his teeth and at that moment Mori took Honey into his mouth, using his big hands to steady the smaller man's hips as he brought his lips slowly up and down, using his tongue just the way he knew his lover liked it. Honey was moaning uninhibited through a mouthful of toothpaste, entirely unable to focus on the task at hand. Mori slid his mouth off of Honey's cock, which was now nearing a purple color.

"More," Mori said, his voice unshaken, but his own member painfully wanting release. Honey began scrubbing at his teeth again while Mori swirled his tongue around the head of Honey's dick and began sucking again, hollowing out his cheeks listening to Honey's whimpers and moans. He couldn't take it anymore. He took his mouth off of Honey's dick.

"Rinse." He didn't have to be asked twice. He rinsed out his mouth as quickly and thoroughly as he could, and Mori wrapped his arms around him, kissing him deeply, using that tongue to taste the mint and unmistakable taste of Mitsukuni. He carried him swiftly to the bed covered in pillows and soft blankets and- the always accusing Oosa chan who sat on the bed amongst the pillows watching their indiscretion. Mori covered the stuffed animal with the blanket before flopping his lover down softly onto the plush silk pillows.

He covered Honey's body with his own, making Honey feel even smaller, but protected and safe. Mori could crush a man's skull with one hand, but he was gentle and careful with his tiny lover....even though he really didn't have to be. The taller man removed the remainder of Honey's clothes as he attacked his lips with hot kisses, delving his tongue into his mouth. Honey was moaning and pulling at Mori's clothes, until Mori lifted himself up and tugged his shirts away, watching as those dark brown eyes drank in the sight of his fighter's muscular body.

"I want you _now_." Mori recognized immediately that this was not a request and he was happy to oblige. He stuck his hand under the pillow that Honey's golden locks were spilled over and deftly retrieved the lube from under it... where they had left it this morning. Mori coated his fingers with the cold lube, warming it up while Honey lifted himself from the bed so he could kiss him again and again, his hands making easy work of Mori's button and zipper. He had his cock free within seconds and as soon as he took his heavy member into his hand Mori's breath hitched.

Only Honey could make him feel this way. When he walked through the school halls, attended his classes, was surrounded by beautiful women at the host club, all he thought about was Honey. He took hold of the beautiful Lolita and eased him back down onto the pillows, cradling his face in one hand, laying on top of him, he kissed him softly and thoroughly as he slipped to fingers into his soft opening. Honey whimpered into Mori's mouth, still open from their lovemaking that morning, he pushed himself onto Mori's fingers. Mori hooked his fingers and knew he found what he was looking for when Honey cried out, tossing his head back, throwing his golden curls onto the pillow, exposing his beautiful creamy throat. As Mori continued thrusting, Honey kept begging.

"I want you! I want you! I want you...."

The words came out in breathy, needy cries, and finally Mori knew he had pushed Honey as far as he could go. He pulled his fingers out, sat up to lube himself quickly, stroking his dick to warm the lube while Honey watched, his mouth hanging open with want and his legs spread on either side of his cousin's hips. Mori gently hovered over Honey, looking into his eyes as he eased himself in. Honey gasped a little and moaned in pleasure not taking his eyes from Mori's. Once he was fully seated, Mori slipped his tongue into Honey's mouth and began to move.

The sounds of Honey's sweet moans of pleasure were what Mori lived for. God Mitsukuni felt so fucking good. Mori took hold of Honey's hips so he could thrust deeper with a better angle that made Honey's head fall back as he cried out in ecstasy. He began to pick up his pace, holding onto Honey's hips tightly, controlling every thrust to make sure that Honey felt nothing but pleasure, his heart aching in his chest from lust, longing and love. Mori didn't often express himself in words, but through his acts of service to Honey he tried his best to show him what he felt...tried to communicate to him that he was the only one...forever.

"Ta-ka-shi-" Honey moaned with each of Mori's steady powerful thrusts. Mori could feel himself reaching his limit as he watched his sexy companion squirm and moan beneath him. He could feel Mitsukuni coming close to orgasm, so he wrapped a strong hand around his cock and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. It took three tugs and then Honey's back arched, crying out Takashi's name, his nails digging into Mori's back as his orgasm came ripping through him causing his body to convulse and close in around Mori's cock that was still buried inside of him. Two delicious thrusts later Mori was spilling himself inside of Honey, his thrusts slowing to a shuddering stop as he collapsed to the side so as to not crush his tiny lover.

Takashi curled his arms around Mitsukuni who nuzzled into his embrace. They lay there, panting in each other's arms, covered in cooling sweat, laying soft kisses on each other's lips. Honey was smiling with satisfaction, gazing into Mori's dark eyes and slowly falling asleep. Mori gazed right back as he stoked the feathery yellow strands through his fingers and caressed his soft skin.

"Takashi..." said Honey sleepily.

"Hm?"

"Please don't ever leave me."

Mori pulled Honey in tighter suddenly feeling possessive. Mori shook his head.

"Never."

"I love you, Takashi."

Mori lay another soft kiss on Honey's lips as Honey drifted off to sleep.

Then he whispered, "I love you Mitsukuni."

 

"Hey where's Mori Senpai?" Haruhi asked, now dressed in a ridiculous fluffy dress that made her look like a peacock.

"Yeah, Honey should be asleep by now," the twins said together.

"Stop changing the subject Haruhi, you're the only one whose wardrobe has not yet been chosen for this week, so we need to focus," Kyoya said as he scribbled notes into his little notebook.

"Maybe that's because I'm the only one changing five times a day!" Haruhi retorted as she was shooed back into the dressing room.

"Seriously though, you'd think they'd be here by now..." Tamaki said quietly to Kyoya.

"Oh, don't worry," Kyoya responded with a knowing smile, "they'll be along."


End file.
